This invention relates to mist eliminators or wet decks or condensors, these being different designations for the same general item. A mist eliminator is utilized for removing mist or vapor from a gas stream by condensing the vapor into a liquid. Conventional mist eliminators are provided with a plurality of spaced plates which provide some form of non-straight or diverted flow paths for the gas stream. Typically, the gas stream flows upward through the mist eliminator, with the vapor impinging on the plates and condensing as liquid, which runs downward, separating it from the upwardly flowing gas or stream. In the prior devices, the condensor plates or sheets are assembled with spacers there between and are held in position with long bolts which have to be inserted through the sheets and spacers. This is a difficult and time-consuming assembly operation.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved mist eliminator pack which does not require bolts for assembly. A further object of the invention is to provide such a mist eliminator pack wherein the components can be assembled by pressing together without requiring any type of bolt or other separate fastener. An additional object of the invention is to provide such a mist eliminator pack wherein the components can be made of plastic and wherein an adhesive can be used at the junctions of the components to provide improved rigidity of the assembly.
Other objects, advantages, features and results will more fully appear in the course of the following description.